<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>6202， 或哀歌 by Lanflame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054544">6202， 或哀歌</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame'>Lanflame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, a lamentation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:33:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanflame/pseuds/Lanflame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>异世界的 毁灭世界进行时<br/>“我是你，你即是我”</p><p>一首哀歌</p><p>大概是133话衍生</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ymir Fritz &amp; Eren Yeager, Ymir Fritz/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>6202， 或哀歌</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>他那时被认为是有商业价值，而又美丽的。</p><p> </p><p>我的罪你们不可赦免，因为我拒绝过<strong>赦免</strong>过你们，有千亿次，比雪素净的贵胄，向你起誓，你——你们将杀掉我，但这巨重的石头，将是挽歌之石，你在上面有恶劣的尸体，那是历史，我的族人。不要拯救，也不可怜悯我，拿出你们的兵器，滚在血里反抗吧。罪过的血必不流在你身上，而是，我。</p><p> </p><p>这是哀歌，必是哀歌，这放逐的世界，将经历几万年，红宝石、蓝宝石，灰色的彗星，停滞过，在这个秋天。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>我，不，他，宣告世界：给予你们毁灭，我将取得自由。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>2606</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>年</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>11</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>月</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>8</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>日</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他们的皮肤如同骨头，紧紧舔着大地，稻田中已立过狮子掩耳的约，掩饰过，不可谦恭，这是我们一成不变的欢乐生活。这是一个深牢的时代，孤寒、倾覆、伸冤的噩梦光润了每一个人的面颊，他们不可受罚，不，不是的，谁的头颅也不应该被砸碎，漂流在臂膀上；愁烦的人，是谁？你的心脏有黑夜、笛子、弓箭、欲望的屠杀，饥饿，永恒，而我们，我们全无觉察，就这样让你长大了。我们是谁？不，就叫我A吧，这波浪没有分寸，砰訇滞流，一切都不会再生，唯独你。他们，不，你，我是不是会絮絮叨叨，结巴赤裸，在岸边蜿蜒地秋里嚎哭？Eren, 这个梦就叫Eren, 丢掉你的奶酪色、豹子般的深渊，无以名状的嚎啕，瘸子、孕妇、长子的牛犊，我们被禁止声音，不必哀哭，命运像闪电一样降临每一个人，除了你。除了你：你是毁灭者，重生者，哀哭者，目如莲花者，金光如闪电者。我们不会祭拜你，不是因为被你杀死，而是，你让我们成为狩猎者。A，拿起自己的手机，在这一日向朋友发信息。她说：快看！大厦下的语言坍塌了，我失去言语，地上有猛烈的空气，他毁灭了所有人。就在光年的最新遗迹——我是说，最新两集里。快去看！</p><p> </p><p>打完之后，她十分怅惘，因为她——死了，友人呢？已经被踩碎了吗？大家谁都不知晓这个世界，窑泥踩扁后，该嗜杀得消瘦，也许谁都不该被记载，只有智慧会复苏，那时候，它将说：请说说小魔人的时代，本地的做爱。时光老人有古典式的描绘，但我们（地上的人，原谅你第一次用括号）谈不上非常愉快，也天真地迷恋这秋天，凤凰教堂，简朴私密的科技树。已经取得了将要如遗迹冰冷的成就，古城堡还随处保留，但我们在智慧上都是新人，超绝新人，万有引力的彩虹突然从小盖子打开，嘎嘎嘎伽，区别在于，直升机的湖水线路不能被量产。有高耸大厦。啾啾雨水打湿了惊人的贫民窟，那里谁都在电子做爱，抽二手树干，脑髓中流满了过量的疗愈惊恐，以及，爱情。欲望裹着呕吐，搜集了星星的奇怪资料，谁都认识彗星，只要伸出手腕，就能支付你的全部灵魂——我们是说，爱，勇气，和旋风。总之，是辛辛向荣的，怜悯得像荆棘迦勒底，无数的气味做了贡献，这个名单将长而悠长、悲叹得像轮胎、像自由、像抛锚，像永不停止的诞生。也就是说，世界，美得像火焰的碎片，银杏叶般、枫叶般唯一爱笑，谁都不曾为土产感到羞愧，哪怕是罪恶，一点难产，难产的公平和正直，霓虹灯吞没最后一丝唱诗班与危险的空气，每天每夜每刻都有人被挑战性能力，而你，大明星，电视明星、电视剧明星、模拟电影明星、和政治明星们，大街上什么都没有了，人为杏花蚱蜢而惊慌，政府折断了端枪的井。</p><p> </p><p>A说：我问：这样的世界有什么好毁灭？这话是我问——而不是智慧在问，我和你素不相识，不，我只在梦中见过你，梦中风景般的流行文化，一点骂街般的流行岁月，那时候我是在同谋交迫的地球，过懵懂不知的生活，我见识了你，Eren. 可是为什么你会在这里？精神分裂里有哀伤的景致，荒场、罪孽和乳香，愚昧甚至排不上号，只有吹不熄的侮蔑，活着将是辉煌的深坑、侮辱和孤独，在那个时刻，我知道你。但是，Eren, 为什么是真的？你能回答我吗？如果我被你杀死，不被造就在腹中，那就拿憎恶和华美，变成底特律（梦中之地）的样子，不要是嗡嗡的埃及，就要嗡嗡的浅水湾，告诉我，你为什么要毁灭？</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>他不会回答。</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>A说，我知道。你看：</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>他被认为是美丽的，有商业价值</em></strong>。这一天，沙仑和迦密地细腰婀娜，不太舒服。晚霞血光闪耀万道，不会向人咆哮，只是有点恶心。Eren笑了，几日以来的火车之旅有了劲头，朋友们拿起刀和力量，不可置信地看着世界，看着他。</p><p> </p><p>Eren笑了，再也没有悲伤，没有罪孽，没有躲避，也再不会不如磐石：</p><p> </p><p><strong><em>你看</em></strong>，<strong>他</strong>忽而转向A，向她挥了挥手，屏幕像酒吧将她吸落：你看着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Eren, 你为什么……”</p><p> </p><p>“Eren, 为什么是你？”</p><p> </p><p>地是空虚混沌（<em>注意：</em>以下，不能再是A，谁也不是），他放眼看了看，都没有人。他身在城堡里，这是该吃、该报偿的愤怒。男女老少，聚集在地，瑟瑟发抖的眼睛不懂得何为道路，青翠的树。我将教导你们——不，不会，这个世界里远方的声响来到。巨人们，去杀戮。一枚一枚，像苹果清脆，我先杀死宴会上的人类，牛羊东奔西跑，地球上，遥远的国度，数不清的异象黑暗，不祥的权柄，都在我的身体；这只是春时秋雨的收割，巨人的脚印像一滴汗珠，苹果一样，他在友人面前变成巨人，悲哀的话语、忿怒和讽刺的血，统统，统统吞了下去。没人承认自己的罪孽，那么我就会，我会成为自己的，将世界变为天光的震动。我知道——你们知道，我们就在此刻，还曾欢笑，感兴趣，去过没去过的地方，不会衰老。但是现在不会了，我已经动手，不会有先知，没有方舟，我的眼睛不受损伤，因为一下一下，人会瞬间被厌倦得皮开肉绽，从一个镜子房间到另一个房间，我的朋友们，你们便看着。你们的话，是我的死荫，幽谷中是石榴色，我已下令：世界各地，同时踩下去。这是启示，像母鹿，刀榨出了极光的烈怒，而他，（<strong>现在，是</strong><strong>A</strong>），不是忿怒，只是看着你，佳肴美艳般，一切开始时我若没死掉，会怎么样？（<strong>现在</strong> <strong>不是</strong><strong>A</strong>）</p><p> </p><p>噢，噢，这不是问题的关键。都没有意义。时光没有意义，爱恨没有意义，你们的时光和爱恨和倒霉和受惊和离开没有意义，肌肉紧张没有意义，自给自足、凶恶的嘴没有意义，永无止境的钢管没有意义，腾空而起的身体，未老先衰的意义，颧骨发情，瘟疫和饥荒，你的爱、你的恨、你的厌倦、你的不解，你为我缘故的悲伤，我都看见了，我都不发一语。你们且去安息。在欣嫩子谷，我即欣嫩子谷，几千年前已提前注定的地狱，将会让历史公然在此刻终结。尤弥尔，你们的神，只是曾经是你的奴隶，她在我的身体里，她听着秋日的呼吸，无人将在得到醉酒的成就。你还不明白吗？无人将再会让她蒙羞，每一次的沙砾，都曾经是为她自己的镣铐添砖加瓦，金得像银杏叶的烈火，长久地，是瘟疫般浊烫我，旋风必不被轻看，响声贯彻地极。不论时间，不论时刻，不论是谁。如果这杀戮是献祭，那么就是重担，实际上，也不是救赎。你们要滚在灰里，才能听地极的呼吸，剩下的慈爱，以及，千年来的，一点逻辑。这是报偿而已，我的朋友。你的仇敌在哪里？你就点起蜡烛。尤弥尔在我的身体里，此刻、今在、永在，世界在毁灭，秋日在痊愈，我的巨人——我们的巨人去过的地方，是强烈的镇魂曲，旷野中尽是葡萄枝碾碎的瓦砾，世界已经是旷野，飞鸟不曾躲避，谁也将不会听到我的声音，年幼的人，新天新地，将拯救你，只是一种咒诅的可能而已。我将历史在这里终结，鬼魂在身侧川流不息，你看着我，你看着恐惧症、斑鸠与白鹤，折断的惩罚，虚无的山岭，昼夜。简单的句式而已，就像这哀歌。彗星的战场，你们的战场，两框无花果是浸膏，放在千年之前，谁都不知道临近的日子，唯独除却此刻。：歌唱吧，流下吧。世界，面对我大大张开的口。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>（</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>A</em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>）</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>——不，你为什么……？</p><p> </p><p>不，我要问你，尤弥尔，尤弥尔，在漂流吗？漂流，不是飘零，地表勇猛地吞灭了苦难，你，你已经是谁？唯一听见你说话的，不是尤弥尔吗？请告诉我，我已经死了，这哀歌来自何方，厚重得像指头般的轭绳牵绊住我，也许我就是你作梦的尸体，你梦境的余晖、环形废墟、已经注定发生的事，时代犹如高火进入所有人的骨头，故土不会是精神分裂症，而是一种自由。好奇。我死了，是否万分痛苦，黑云敝体，已经不重要；重要的是，你的朋友依旧追杀你，依旧不知晓尤弥尔，彗星下落的尸体中将是你和你（尤弥尔），我们在地球，你们是彗星下的历史，骸骨不会喝醉，露出肢体，像是历史也被分解了，木柴流下眼泪，原初的化石一片混沌，哀歌，哀歌，无人擘饼，孩子的头发在粪堆里，颊塞茵陈，Eren, 这是你犯下的罪。你与族群犯下的罪，你的罪，进入你的骨头的狭窄屋顶。我却知道：你必得自由，必不枉屈，这不是片尾点题，手机流失电量的自白，而是，大海、平安、蓝宝石，你存在，永远存在，大量毁灭，杀人一词已不专为你创造，而是毁灭。灭亡，脱下高跟鞋，喜悦的断绝，玷污的——舞。在世界开始和结束，毁灭之初，你将跳舞。尤弥尔，尤弥尔，尤弥尔将不再作歌，她将是你。</p><p> </p><p>我知道。我知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他笑了。他说：我知道。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>可是，哀歌继续</strong>：</p><p>你的结局到了，苇塘必不开口，她一直将是你，你即是她。这样终末的呼吸，你曾向母亲伸出的手——你，你，她，我在看最新两集，我依旧毫无知识。我只是想表达，我只是想说：她是你。梦境是舒适迷雾，安魂曲击到最高一行，套上车，套上高耸的沙砾，雄伟的巨人，而人们，在诺亚方舟的时代，照样吃喝玩笑，结婚跳舞，下一秒就被洪水淹死。她是你。这么简单的事，我看见了未来，却不一定懂得。也许是自由，田间高堆的自由，没有一点突兀，前言搭上后语，我看见你——也许，是因为爱，她的爱，你的爱（也许），这依旧不可理解，这哀歌不曾习惯，没有高潮，也拉家带口，烟色的车窗翻腾、站立，猎枪瞎了眼，就像盐一般的教堂和太空船，永恒的，可怕的幸福安宁。恶是永恒的，——我曾经以为是这样，不，不是的，厌倦才是，厌倦却不是自由，不是渡口，毫无知识。应该反驳说，自由。惟有自由是永恒，无人在巴比伦减肥，也无人知道巴比伦吊着水罐，实际上很容易出逃；实际上，自由是永恒的，你是她的城墙，她是你的磐石、自由、轿车和枫叶，超出我们理解的东西，从口袋里拿出一颗苹果，却被蛇吃掉。就是这些，就是这些！我想说<strong>救赎</strong>，事实上，我却在说尤弥尔。（和毁灭）毁灭就是尤弥尔，尤弥尔是你心里的声音，陷落的宝石，污秽，残渣，是你。乌云遮蔽，奶水般掳去，不，不是这样，在她成为尤弥尔之前，她也会是一个人类，人类给了她力量，人类让她成为神，人的欲望、阁楼、大门和地狱天国，都压在她身上，结局的手，神圣的手，神圣的毁灭。如果这就是你要求的报偿，你要求的自由和真理，那么她（<strong>命运</strong>）会说，我会满足你，全世界的裂口和海，沙砾，温暖的枫叶，孕胎里坍塌的巴比伦，闪光的——正当职业。这是我，这是你，我开口说话了，非常古老，非常不会是谴责，而是人的欲望的受膏，欲望作成的我的神性，孤寒的惩罚和希望，曾经某个热带城市里大量女性死亡的坟墓，惊讶，腐败，谋杀的幻想。我已经学会了你的语言，也许，我已经学会了你。你的罪恶是悦耳的，圆月绊倒仇敌，一块石头倾覆，追迫、榨酒，我是你。我承认、等候，是雪茄化验的啤酒，不曾腐烂的火。意识即我，我即你，神性由悲伤和衰败诞生，曾经永不停止、永不亵渎，不会发馊，只会毁灭，只会失控。梦里，我曾经站起来。我曾不被玷污。我曾不是猎物，而如火焰临近，我曾不想杀任何人，如同切除自身的奴隶烙印，兴建的失败的婴孩的尸体，我为此备受凌辱，让日光怀孕。怀孕。怀孕诞生了你，一整个历史堆积在血和腹地，你的朋友活着，他要讲述历史，而你，你的眼睛已告诉我。你的衰败将是我的衰败，你的报偿将是我的报偿，你的睡意，欣喜，自由和火，将将我的神性分有。一切的一切，一切的一切。我会告诉你：这不过是将两千年的源头错误地还回去，还回有机生物的错误源头，错误即是正确，对立面即是空虚，日光是空虚的，你因此，而永不空虚。Eren…..Eren. 站起来吧。站着，看向世界。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>（<em>她在说话。她终于在说话。</em>）</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Eren, 笑了，他站了起来，站立在树下，手拿弓矢。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>如你所愿，他说</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>你即我，我即是你，</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>哀歌，才将开始</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>一切源于一个梦。梦见了艾伦在现代21世纪毁灭世界，在一个房间连着房间的城堡里，艾伦当着朋友们愤怒，惊讶、又无力阻止的面容前，下令巨人杀死一个又一个房间的宴饮的男女老少。在不为人知中很久很久的艾伦，宣告说，毁灭世界开始了。</p><p>整个梦就是漫长、真实的毁灭过程，21世纪的高楼大厦背景，最后19岁的艾伦穿着点缀秋日枫叶的漆黑gap衫，站在那里，身边是如梭过去的鬼魂、霓虹、流逝的声响，不肯低下的音乐。在高楼和摩天大厦，银色电子人存在的都市中。印象很深的是世界被毁灭了，他的朋友们还在。朋友们成为彗星下游猎的人，追杀他，找到他，努力又愤怒地向他喊话，可是他就像毁灭世界那时候一样，一句话不答，只与尤弥尔交流。就像只有和尤弥尔交流时，才是永恒的宁静…。——于是有了这篇文。选择“哀歌”的形式很偶然，因为一开始醒来后大脑迟迟反应不过来，只是想急切地将它（那种梦的感觉）尽可能地写出来。后来，冥冥中，自然而然似的，完成了它，尤弥尔终于在结尾，最后的最后，开口说话。真的是很让人难以忘怀的梦……即使漫画之后会怎样发展，在我心里，巨人已经到达了最高潮</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>